Aquellos a quien más amas
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Asriel tenía que decirle a sus padres sobre ellos, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien. Chariskiel. OT3. # Feelsyoursinscrawlingonyourback. # Lospeligrosdeaburrirse Advertencia de cursilada. Underswap. (Resubida por problemas de url)


Disclaimer: Undertale no me pertenece. Este es Underswap, pero mi versión de underswap.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquellos a quien más amas

— Entonces hijo, dime, ¿De qué quieres hablar?— Pregunto su padre afablemente, luego de darle una leve de mirada de disgusto a su ex esposa que por su cara, estaba sonriendo de los nervios por miedo a que con un mal movimiento perdería esta valiosa oportunidad con su familia. Probablemente de no ser porque Asriel los cito, Asgore no hubiera dejado que Toriel entrará a su casa.

Técnicamente ya le iba a tirar la puerta en la cara hasta que le dijo que le llamó.

Estaba nervioso, técnicamente, nervioso era poco; no era un diccionario con patas como Frisk o Chara-que se la pasaban leyendo cada dos por tres-como para conocer una palabra con más fuerza, sin embargo sentía que su corazón saltaría de su pecho en cualquier momento, o que su alma se resquebrajaría de tanto que temblaba internamente.

" _Recuerda, lo haces por ellos_ " pensó, en un intento de darse algo de coraje; aunque deseando más que nunca tenerlos a su lado. Diablos, quizás eso es lo que se suponía que debería estar pasando aquí.

Pero había decidido que era mejor hacerlo solo.

No quería imaginar la reacción de ellos cuando supiera que toco el tema con sus padres; Frisk probablemente sino le gritaba se le abalanzaría encima, y Chara no supo imaginar si le terminaría golpeando-sin fuerza obviamente, era de su novia de quién hablaban-o enojarse y marcharse entre lágrimas. Estaban juntos, así que lógicamente al hablar con los reyes deberían hacerlo juntos.

No obstante, sabía mejor que nadie como se sentían ellos. En mas de una ocasión tocaron el tema de decirles sobre ustedes; Frisk terminaba siempre con una callada mirada melancólica, admitiendo que temía decepcionar a sus padres; Chara por otra parte tenía en muy alta estima a su papá y desde que lo conoció lo último que quería era hacer algo que pudiera hacer que se arrepintiera de su decisión de adoptarla, y tenía esta extraña idea en la cabeza de que quería probarse ante Toriel que era la mejor fémina que pudiera conseguirse. De los tres, era el mejor capacitado para esto.

Podía notar la pesadez en sus caras con culpa, y al igual que él, no podían evitar sentirse mal de tener que mantenerlo como un oscuro secreto. Siempre iban a lugares privados o con poca iluminación, se aseguraban de encontrarse a nadie conocido y sobretodo, no actuar con sospecha en casa. Cuando tenían quince no estaba mal, podían decir que eran unos citas casuales y querían ver a donde iban con todo esto; pero ahora dos años después, ninguno de los tres no podían tomárselo como que iban en serio.

Asriel los amaba, muchísimo; perdería la vida por cualquiera de los dos sin pensárselo dos veces, porque pese a saber lo que era morir, preferiría perecer que saber que teniendo la oportunidad de salvarlos los dejo morir, o a uno de ellos.

Con nervios, su mano termino yendo hacia su collar; un gran dije del sol.

Algo de tiempo después; Chara había venido secretamente a él para decirle si podía hacer un dije con forma de luna de cristal, como regalo para Frisk. No tardo en cumplir lo dicho, mientras ella hacía una cadena apropiada. No tardo en enterarse que Frisk con ayuda de Chara hizo un collar con un sol para él; ella había hecho que ambos trabajan en collares para que fueran a juego con ella. Desde siempre, esos collares significaban un símbolo de unión con los otros dos; Chara como la estrella que les da esperanza, Frisk como la luz en la noche mas oscura; y como ellos afirmaban, él era el sol que les traía felicidad en un nuevo día. Podía ser horriblemente cursi, pero siempre le provocaba una sonrisa.

Y era por ellos que finalmente quería decirles a sus padres que estaban saliendo; ya no solamente por no querer ver sus caras llenas de culpa por tener ocultarse como si hicieran algo malo, sino también por los detalles reales.

Ellos eran oficialmente de la realeza, pero no tenían que estar obligatoriamente en la política, exceptuando Chara que era embajadora y Frisk que ayudaba a ambos con sus asuntos politicos como una especie de consejero. Sin embargo Asriel era el heredero a la corona; porque pese a estar en la superficie, los humanos aun no los implementaban en su sistema, aun usando la realeza como uno. Eso podía significar la posibilidad de una boda arreglada.

Simplemente no podía hacer eso.

No estaba seguro si la de sus padres fue arreglada, o quizás tuvieron suerte en enamorarse de un miembro de su misma clase; mas sabía que ellos estuvieron profundamente enamorados en otra época, y todo lo que había soñado era algo así. Quería a alguien a quién amara observar mientras dormía, querer llevarle el desayuno a la cama, hacer cosas juntos y extrañarse al separarse aunque fuera solo por unas horas.

Chara y Frisk eran todo eso.

Se sentía pleno cuando Chara y Frisk dormían en sus brazos con la excusa de posibles pesadillas, y como se amoldaban tan perfectamente a él que se sentía completo. Amaba cuando hacia el desayuno con Chara, entre bromas y manchandose mutuamente por diversión, para traerle el desayuno a Frisk que siempre se paraba tarde, y hacer que tuviera la mejor mañana posible. Le encantaba jugar videojuegos con Frisk, cuando salía un poco de su cascara intelectual y era capaz de amenazarle para que le dejara ganar en Mario Kart, aunque sabía que jamás le haría daño ni porque su vida corriera riesgo, y oír a Chara reírse por lo estúpidamente competitivos que eran. Siempre que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos los abrazaba, hasta que era necesario soltarse; porque simplemente sentir sus almas juntas le hacía sentir como si nada más en el mundo faltaba.

Era muy joven, sobretodo tomando en cuenta que era un monstruo; y no estaba diciendo que estarían juntos hasta que el sol explotase, porque estaba consiente que lo único que se puede esperar en esta vida en lo desconocido. Pero en el presente podía decir sin temor, lo mucho que los amaba, y su único deseo actual, era estar con ellos hasta que se volviera polvo, a menos que decidieran ya no estar con él.

No quería que tuvieran que separarse por alguna estúpida ley real o algo; el reino de los monstruos era importante, pero para Asriel lo primero eran ellos dos, así que prefería aclarar con sus padres-de la forma mas suave posible-que o ellos decidían que sería de su futuro, o buscaran otro príncipe para el trono.

Así que eso explicaba sus inminentes nervios.

— ¿Asriel?—levanto la mirada ante la duda de su madre, que le estaba mirando con preocupación. Probablemente paso mucho tiempo pensando.

Tomo una bocanada de aire, no habría marcha atrás.

— Sé que soy el príncipe, y algunas leyes antiguas; tengo que preguntar...¿Me van a elegir esposa?—inquirió de una vez, con la duda inundando el tono de voz, mas aun decidida.

Tanto el rey y la reina se miraron en ese instante, como antes de que la tragedia llegase a sus vidas y tenían un vínculo tan fuerte que no necesitaba palabras. Por la duda en sus ojos, y cierto temor, parecía que ya habían tocado el tema. Su padre volteo primero, con su pecho desinflándose; lo que rápidamente le hizo cambiar esa visión de soy-un-rey-justo-y-sabio-por-favor-escúchenme a soy-un-padre-preocupado-que-quiere-lo-mejor-para-su-hijo.

— De hecho tu madre y yo ya habíamos estado hablando de eso, pero habíamos decidido que queríamos tu opinión al respecto—no pudo evitar un resoplido de alivio, sintiéndose un poco mas calmado de que no llegaría la bomba inminente de que un día le dirían que le comprometieron con alguien desde su nacimiento y se alistara para una boda— Así que hijo, si tienes a algún monstruo en mente, estaremos felices con tu decisión.

Oh diablos.

Aunque hizo su mejor esfuerzo para que no se notara, trago cuando dijeron la palabra "monstruo" no sin olvidar que habían dicho solo uno, olvidándose completamente de la posibilidad de más de una persona.

En realidad, el también temía decepcionar a sus padres.

Los amaba, muchísimo, y durante toda su vida le dejaron en claro que también era muy amado. Por eso siempre había querido enorgullecerles y ser la mejor versión de si mismo, aunque no pudiera evitar tener defectos como ser algo blando y llorón. No quería que ellos se sintieran decepcionados por su elección de pareja; no por el sentimiento más hermoso que pudo haber experimentado alguna vez.

Sin embargo y aun con ese temor; no quería seguir ocultando su relación. No solo con ellos, con todo el mundo; Chara y Frisk no eran algo sucio que debía esconderse, eran las personas que más quería en el mundo, y quería poder decir con orgullo que se había enamorado de los dos mejores humanos que este planeta pudo haber visto. No quería más miedo, y mucho menos; dejar que aquellos que mas apreciaba siguieran sufriendo en silencio.

Tenía que recordarlo, era por ellos por lo que estaba aquí. Y el peso de su medallón de sol, le hizo sentir un poco más fuerte y mas cercano a ambos. Esos astros simbolizaban el universo que tenían al estar solos, un mundo donde únicamente los tres existían; y ese paraíso no era un sucio secreto, ni ahora ni nunca debería serlo.

— Estoy enamorado, de dos personas distintas de hecho—Ambos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, antes de meditarlo por un momento; su madre parecía querer levantarse y por como le veía, quizás consolarlo. Umm oh, idea equivocada—No, no es eso; en realidad estamos saliendo—Más sorpresa; le costaba recordar a veces que el poliamor seguía siendo un tema ajeno a su sociedad actual, incluso para los monstruos— Son...son Chara y Frisk.

Si sus bocas fueran mas grandes, tuvo el presentimiento que caerían al suelo.

— Pero, como, es decir—su padre estaba murmurando para decir, mientras sus ojos parecían moverse como si analizara todo. Era el padre de los tres, hasta Chara le consideraba así; por lo cual haber vivido en la misma casa y que no lo notara, probablemente era un poco fuerte para él.

— ¿Cómo paso?—pregunto su madre, aun estupefacta, pero mas enfocada. No es que estuvo allí para saberlo; mas cuando su padre deserto del trono y la dejo a ella a cargo, había tenido que lidiar con sus sentimientos de dolor y arrepentimiendo totalmente sola, incluso haciendo cosas horribles; por malo que fuera eso, le daba la capacidad de poder centrarse en algo aunque sus sentimientos estuvieran de por medio.

Le hubiera gustado poder contestar mejor eso.

— En realidad, no tengo idea—rió un poco al decir eso, obviamente demasiado nervioso como para actuar coherentemente; y de esa manera fue como las palabras brotaron de su boca—es decir, ustedes saben que Frisk era la persona mas importante para mi, incluso antes de poder darle nombre a esos sentimientos, fue mi mejor amigo y la única persona que sentía que me entendía, el único con el que podría salir a una aventura completamente peligrosa y mortal. Frisk cuando era niño era con quién pasaba mas tiempo, lleno mis días con alegría; con ustedes él fue mi mundo.

» Chara estuvo allí cuando desperté, yo no recordaba nada y no era de mucha utilidad, pero naturalmente nos apoyamos el uno en el otro; sin importar cual fuera el desafió, cuanto miedo tuviéramos, o no supiéramos que podía pasar, seguimos adelante; nos animamos, bromeamos, y estuvimos juntos para salir adelante. Chara siempre dice que solo por mi es que sobrevivió al Underground, pero creo que si hubiera despertado solo, habría estado totalmente perdido.

» Hemos estado juntos todos estos años, y hemos crecido juntos; pero eso solo nos ha hecho acercarnos más. Si el otro se cae, los otros dos estaremos allí para levantarlo, y decirle que todo ira bien. No soy el monstruo más fuerte, al menos no psicologicamente; y ninguno nunca me lo ha reprochado. Siempre que me siento como sino lograra avanzar, Chara esta ahí para sonreírme y recordarme que yo no tengo que hacer todo solo, y estamos juntos en esto. Frisk siempre es sincero conmigo en eso, y me recuerda por muy fuertes que puedan ser sus palabras, que para él estoy perfectamente tal cual soy, y si he llegado tan lejos no ha sido por darme por vencido. Puede que sea una de las personas más inexpresivas que puedas conocer, pero sé en su corazón y por sus palabras, todo el cariño que guarda tras ellas.

» Chara no es perfecta, pese a lo que los monstruos puedan pensar. Puede ser demasiado desinteresada para su propio bien, y a veces se pide mucho así misma y no tiene la mente en claro; pero siempre seguira luchando por lo que es correcto, y por muy triste y desolada que pueda verse se levantara, e ira hacia adelante. Es alegre, divertida; por algo tiene ese medallón de estrella, es la estrella del norte que guía hacia el camino indicado, y siempre estará allí para recordarlo.

»Frisk no es alguien fácil; es cerrado, huraño y algo gruñón, por no mencionar todo lo que tuvo que aguantar por ser Blue. Aun así, es la persona más valiente y decidida que he conocido, se iría de cabeza a defendernos a mi o a Chara, a ustedes y al Underground entero, porque le importamos demasiado para dejar que algo nos pase. Es honesto y desinteresado, e incluso cuando sabe que te estas equivocando y no tendra reparos para decirte idiota, es el primero que estará contigo cuando te sientas mal, y te recordara todo lo bueno que hay en ti aunque no lo veas. En la noche más oscura, cuando crees que todo esta perdido, es aquella luz que simplemente te hace recordar, que aun puedes seguir adelante.

» Los amo, muchísimo; sé que solo soy un adolescente de diecisiete años, que no ha visto las cosas de la misma forma que ustedes y no tengo ni un cuarto de su experiencia. No digo que esto será para siempre; sé que no puedo asegurar eso. Pero los amo, más de lo que les acabo de decir, más de lo que las palabras alcanzan a describir; es por ellos que sigo aquí, luchando por ser lo mejor de mi. No me importa sus defectos, o todo el dolor que pueden guardar dentro; y si existiera una sola cosa que pudiera cambiar sobre ellos, es que pudieran verse al espejo con la misma visión que tengo de ellos, y supieran lo especiales y maravillosos que son. No sé el futuro, pero ahora...quiero que estemos juntos por siempre.

» Por favor comprendan.

Y así fue como termino dando el mayor discurso que dio alguna vez en su vida, que probablemente sería el más meloso y desordenado que sus padres habrán escuchado en sus milenarias vidas; pero no le importaba eso ahora. Quería que entendieran, necesitaba que entendieran, lo importantes que eran ellos dos.

No espero el chillido de la puerta que daba a la entrada, donde salieron un Frisk sorprendido al punto del shock, y una Chara que tenía la cara empapada de lagrimas.

Se levanto de golpe al verse sorprendido por su novia y su novio— ¡C-Chara, Frisk! ¿Desde cuando ustedes-?

— ¡AZZZY!—Grito Chara, mientras soltaba sus libros-Frisk y ella habían ido a estudiar a la biblioteca, por eso había aprovechado ese momento para hablar con sus padres, no los esperaba tan temprano-y corría a estamparse contra su pecho. Chara era increíblemente bajita, cuando tenían que besarse normalmente la cargaba o se inclinaba hacia ella, por lo cual fácilmente podía cubrirla totalmente. Ella solo le abrazo todo lo que pudo de su espalda, mientras veía como llenaba su camiseta con sus lágrimas.

Por verla a ella, no noto que Frisk se había acercado y se abrazaba a su espalda, como cuando se sentía demasiado emocional como para querer que alguien lo viera. Pudo sentir como su espalda se mojaba; Frisk lloraba.

Eso era increíblemente raro.

Antes de poder preguntar algo, o temer que los hubiera hecho enfadar y decepcionar por hablar de ustedes sin ellos, Chara se separo un poco de él para hablar.

— Dios Azzy, yo también te amo, a los dos, muchísimo. Si tuviera que dar la mitad de mi alma que me queda para que tu vivieras, te la regalaría sin lugar a dudas; y lo mismo si Frisk necesitara esa mitad para sobrevivir. Los amo, más que algo que pudiera decir de las novelas románticas que leo, más que los poemas que siempre amo leer; los amo, los amo, los amo, son todo lo que quiero, siempre.

— Yo...sé que no los merezco—Sintió como Frisk también se alejaba un poco, y admitía ese pensamiento con voz rota—Son increíbles, lo más maravilloso que ha podido llegar a mi vida; y se merecen más el uno al otro que a mi, pero quiero ser digno de ustedes, lo mejor para ustedes. Soy un asco diciendo como me siento, incluso hasta en las expresiones, pero les juro que hasta el día que me muera, trabajare cada día para ser mejor, y alcanzar a ser el hombre que ambos merecen tener como novio.

Le hubiera gustado decir a Frisk que no tenía que hacer tal cosa, que para él y para Chara era impresionante como era, y no necesitaba cambiar. Sin embargo, se preocupaba de la reacción de sus padres.

Casi se le cae la mandíbula al verlos.

Su madre, aquella reina de hierro que fue un pilar de esperanza para su pueblo; tenía una mirada conmovida, quitándose una lágrima de lo que parecía ser orgullo y felicidad. Su padre por otro lado, saco un pañuelo de a saber donde y estaba mas mojado que carpa de circo durante un monzón, y lo seguía empapando; por como repetía "oh mis niños, mis amados niños están creciendo" no parecía muy molesto.

— ¿Ustedes...lo aprueban?—Pregunto con voz de queda, mientras sentía como los humanos cambiaban su foco de atención hacia sus padres, también dubitativos aunque muy emocionados.

— Admito que yo no me esperaba esto, nunca me imagine que estarías con algún humano, o dos—dijo Toriel, mientras su mirada se deslizaba ante ambos humanos que se encogieron un poco ante como les observaba; pero su sonrisa auguraba que no estaba disgustada—Pero todo lo que siempre quise para ti mi niño, es que pudieras ser tan feliz como yo alguna vez fui con tu padre; y si ellos dos lo lograron, no puedo darles más que mi bendición.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo apruebo!—soltó su padre de golpe, como sino quisiera quedarse atrás en todo el asunto del amor paternal, mientras los miraba a los tres con un inmenso amor aun entre lágrimas— Son mis pequeños ángeles, mis niños no importan su edad; y si el destino les ha deparado enamorarse juntos, solo espero que ese sentimiento jamás les abandone.

Suspiro con gran alivio, sintiendo que salía un peso de su espalda; pronto tuvo a Chara otra vez contra él, mientras reía con gran alegría. Frisk se deslizo para ponerse al lado de ambos, aun con los ojos aguados, pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

No tardo en abrazarlos a los dos, juntos; como siempre deseaba que pudieran estar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

... (¿Me voy a arrepentir de esto, verdad?)

Y me imagino que habrá que se preguntara como llegue a esto...pues ya ni me acuerdo; estaba organizando mi ropa, se me ocurrió una situación donde Asriel les diga a sus padres que sale con Frisk y Chara, y luego me puse a escribir.

Ahora, cabe aclarar que pese a ser Frisk y Chara, no son los que ustedes pueden estar pensando, ni siquiera son los que suelo usar en mis historias. Digamos que me imagine una versión de Underswap con un Frisk y un Chara que por lo que he visto, son algo mas distintos de lo normal. He pensando en hacer una serie sobre ello; pero no sé si atreverme a otra, o si a alguien le interese leer. También hay otra historia de este mismo universo con estos tres, pero no se si publicar.

Me disculpo por todo la cursilada que tiene esto, ni yo sé que decir sobre eso.

En fin, me iré a ver si actualizo otra cosa; nos vemos.

Jordan.


End file.
